Love through Time
by Fuzen
Summary: RKYYH crossover.Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan get accidentally transported to the Mejia era where they meet Kenshin and Kauro. Then Botan and Kenshin start spending a lot of time together much to Kurama’s and Kaoru’s dismay. But are they really falling
1. Chapter 1

**Love through Time - Rurouni kenshin yuyu hakusho crossover. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan get accidentally transported to the Mejia era where they meet Kenshin and Kauro. Then Botan and Kenshin start spending a lot of time together much to Kurama's and Kaoru's dismay. But are they really falling in love or just following their evil plan? **

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Yuyu Hakusho.**

**Kenshin and some other characters might be out of character since I don't watch it that much. So anyways please R&R**

Botan was leading Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama through the Makai forest to find the castle of Ashika. Who was yet another demon who wanted to take over the three worlds. She had already gotten most of Makai to cooperate with her and was going to attack Ningenkai tomorrow unless she was stopped by the spirit detectives. Unfortunately it was only those three and Botan because Kuwabara was in the hospital after a huge fight in his school. Anyways they appeared to be close since Hiei sensed her with his Jagan eye.

Hiei abruptly stopped. "She's here."

"Where?" Kurama asked looking around.

"I am not sure but she's here looking at us." Hiei responded also looking around without much luck.

Yusuke was also looking. "She's too afraid to come out."

That comment was the just the thing to make her come out. She landed right in front of them wearing some black clothes and a purple pendant around her neck. "Too afraid of you? Ha. That makes me laugh."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama got into fighting positions. "Botan, move back." Kurama said looking at the deity behind them.

Botan started moving back. "Oh, no you don't!" the demon said as she jumped over the guys and grabbed Botan by the back with one claw at her neck.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Kurama yelled.

"On the contraire, she has everything to do with this. She is our key into Ningenkai." She laughed. "Koenma was very careless letting her come to Makai."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"You will find out as soon as I kill her." She said reading to break her neck. At that moment Kurama took out his Rose whip and grabbed Ashika's hand, pulling her away from Botan. As Ashika hit a tree Kurama ran towards Botan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Botan responded giving Kurama a hug. They heard Ashika yell and they turned to look. She was now charging at them, since she had easily thrown Hiei and Yusuke down. Kurama stood up and took out his rose whip again. He also charged at her making them hit each other. Ashika jumped and landed behind him, she then hit him with her bow and arrow. Kurama fell on his knees but only after a couple of seconds he was able to stand up and throw Ashika off her feet with his rose whip around her feet. Ashika stood up and started shooting Kurama with more arrows, which he quickly dodged. Kurama was finally able to get behind her and he tied her up. She struggled and got free. Right after, she stabbed Kurama with her sword and he fell to the ground. Now she was walking towards Botan, but as soon as she got near enough to grab her neck, Botan used the dead mirror, which sucked the person she wanted into a prison in Rekai. Botan ran towards Kurama and checked hi wounds. Right when she was taking him to where Yusuke and Hiei were at they were surrounded by a lot of demons.

With no other choice Botan quickly took out a diamond shaped pendant just like the one the demon had, and said a few quick words. "I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow. I feel my fate in what I cannot fear. I learn by going where I have to go."

Then they were all surrounded by a blinding light.

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko were in the forest training with their swords.

"Hey, Kaoru. Can we take a break?" Yahiko asked as he dodged another one of Kaoru's attacks.

"Sure." She said putting her sword down. She went to the basket she brought and took out some rice cakes. "Kenshin, would you like to eat something?"

"That I would." Kenshin responded walking to where Kaoru and Yahiko were sitting in the grass.

Just as they were about to bite into their rice cakes, there was some blinding light. As soon as the light disappeared they saw two guys on the floor and a woman carrying a man towards them. The young girl kept walking towards the guys on the floor and let the one she was carrying on the floor next to them.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko quickly ran towards them. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

The girl looked up and noticed them for the first time. "I am fine but my friends aren't."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kenshin asked.

Botan looked up at the handsome young man. "Thank you, but I can handle this." She responded putting her hands over Kurama's wound and starting to heal them. She did the same with Yusuke and Hiei. They were up in an instant, while the others were amazed.

"She's better than Megumi!" A young boy said

Yusuke looked at them and around. "Uhh…Botan were are we?"

"I have no idea!"

Kurama looked at the people in front of him. "Hello, would you mind telling us where we are?"

"We are in Kyoto." Kaoru responded.

"Oh. Botan, how did we get here?" Yusuke asked very mad.

"Through the pendant." Botan said looking at it. "You see, Koenma thought we might not be able to beat all of Ashika's demons so he gave me this in case of an emergency. And since all of you were hurt and we were surrounded by thousands of demons, I used it and it brought us here."

"Well, are we at least in the same year?" Kurama asked.

"No, this is the Mejia era." Botan said. " Koenma told me where it would transport us but not exactly where."

"Excuse us but who are you?" Kaoru asked very confused by what they were saying.

"Oh sorry, I am Botan, that's Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke." She said pointing at each one in turn. "And who are you?"

"I am Kaoru, that's Kenshin and the brat over there is Yahiko."

"Nice to meet you." Kurama said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Were not from around here, we were accidentally brought here by my pendant and I don't know how to get back."

"Well that explains the white light." Yahiko said. "Hey Kaoru, since they don't have anywhere to stay can they stay at our dojo?"

"Sure." Kaoru turned to the newcomers. "Would you like to stay at our dojo?"

"Sure, and thanks." Yusuke said. They got up and started following Kaoru to the dojo. Once there they each got a room and went to the main room to keep talking.

Kaoru looked at the time "Would like to have dinner?"

"YES!" Yusuke practically shouted.

"If Kaoru's cooking I don't recommend it." Yahiko said snickering.

Kaoru hit him over the head. "Don't listen to him. Kenshin, could you please go get some rice."

Kenshin stood up. "Sure." Just as he was leaving, Botan also stood up. "Wait, Could I go with you?"

"Sure." Kenshin said waiting at the door for her. When she reached it, they went out and started walking to the back.

"So how long have you lived here?" Botan asked.

Kenshin turned to look at her. "About two years. Why?"

"Just wondering, since you know the dojo very well. How about Kaoru and Yahiko?"

"Kaoru her whole life, and Yahiko also about two years." Kenshin responded.

"Oh, and how long have you been with Kaoru?"

Kenshin blushed. "What do you mean?"

"How long have you been together, like dating?"

"Were not to..together." Kenshin stuttered.

. "Really? I thought you were the way you look at her. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am the Deity of Death and I work for Koenma."

"You're the deity of death? I thought the grim reaper was supposed to be ugly but your quite beautiful."

Botan blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you together with someone?" Kenshin asked as they reached the back of the dojo.

"No." Botan responded helping Kenshin put rice into the box.

"Why? You're beautiful and you have an amazing personality. As far as I could tell, any man would be happy to be with you. Even I would if I already didn't love…" Kenshin abruptly stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"If you didn't love who?" Botan asked mischievously.

"No one. Come on we have to go back." Kenshin said blushing.

Botan got in front of him "Oh come on. Tell me!"

"I feel like I can trust you, so I will tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

"I promise!"

"I love Kaoru but I am sure she doesn't love me. I can't seem to get her to notice me." Kenshin said looking down.

"Oh my, I knew it. And don't worry I wont tell anyone. But I don't see why she wouldn't notice you. I mean you're cute, smart, and apparently strong." Botan said counting them off in her fingers.

Kenshin smiled. "You're funny. It's good to have you here. Now if only I had a way to make Kaoru notice me."

Botan stayed quiet for a moment. "I got it!"

"What?"

"I have a plan to make Kaoru like you!" Botan said jumping up and down.

"Okay, tell me about it." Kenshin said. Botan started whispering in his ear for about five minutes. "I don't know, Botan."

"Come on, you know its going to work." Botan pleaded.

"Fine, but with a condition."

"Which one?" Botan asked suspiciously.

"You have to cook."

"Okay, I like cooking." Botan said. Then they headed back to the dojo. Right before they entered Botan grabbed Kenshin's arm and walked in. Kaoru noticed and looked away. Yusuke also noticed and nudged Kurama. As soon as Kurama noticed he got mad for some reason. They went into the kitchen where they started to cook together. Everyone was dumbstruck.

"What happened to them?" Yusuke asked.

"I think they like each other." Yahiko said.

Kaoru and Kurama frowned. "But they barely know each other." Kurama said.

"Love works in strange ways. Mostly love through time." Yusuke said. Then Botan came back. "Food's ready." So they headed to the dining room to eat the exquisite food she prepared.

**That's the end. I know it's not that great but its my first fic so sorry about that. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took a long time for me to update and I am sorry. But hopefully you haven't forgotten all about it. **

**Before anything I would like to thank my reviewers: **

**Arada**

**tenten-kun**

**cook, Jamie**

**animelover unknown**

**ahahahahaha**

**er... a noun?**

**unknown-wonder**

**crescentmoon-cat**

**Shylittlegirl**

**kuramalover21**

**Kusabana21**

**Enjoy and Review!**

As soon as they all finished eating the meal Botan had prepared for them they went back to the main room. Kenshin went to sit next to Botan instead of sitting next to Kaoru as he regularly did. This simple act got Kaoru a bit mad.

"So do you have any plans as to how to get back?" Kaoru asked.

Botan nodded. "I remember that a long time ago Koenma told me that if I get stuck in another time period no matter which one, I should find the black rose pendant which would transport me back but I don't remember how to find it."

"Well until you remember you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like. Right miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru gave them a forced smile. "Of course."

"Thank you!" Botan said as she gave Kenshin a hug.

"I see you found a new girl." Someone said from behind Kenshin.

They turned to look at the source of the comment and it turned out to be a tall spiky haired guy.

"Sano, your back." Yahiko said.

Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke just smiled at him. He on the other hand stared at Botan. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Botan." She replied a bit taken back by the strong and mysterious aura that surrounded him.

Sanosuke smirked. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Botan blushed and Kurama stood up. "I think we should go get some rest since it's been a long day."

Sano took notice of Kurama's angry face and once again smirked. "I guess I'll just have to talk with you later, Botan."

Sano helped Botan up and led her to a room. Everyone just stared at them as they left. Kaoru with a small but noticeable smile. Kenshin and Kurama with a frown. Hiei and Yusuke with a smirk thinking how much fun this will be.

As soon as Sanosuke returned Kenshin took him to another room. "Sano stay away from her."

"Why?" Sanosuke asked. "Do you like her?"

"She's a wonderful girl but no. I just need you to stay away from her for now."

Sanosuke sighed. "Fine, but just because you asked. Too bad. She's very pretty."

"Thank you Sano." Kenshin said before heading to his room.

The next day Botan woke up really early. She headed outside to sit under a sakura tree and think about how to summon the black rose pendant. As she thought about it she didn't notice the person walking towards her. The person stopped halfway just to admire how the wind played with her hair and the sakura petals danced around her. It was a wonderful sight.

Botan looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Kurama. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Kurama replied with a soft smile. "What are you doing here?"

Botan sighed. "Trying to remember how to summon the pendant."

"Any luck?"

"No. But I think there might be another way, which will be my last resort if I don't remember within a week." Botan replied with a sad smile.

"Please don't be sad. It doesn't suit your beautiful face." Kurama said.

Botan blushed. "I'll try."

They stared into each others eyes, moving little by little towards each other. They were merely inches part when someone came running up to them.

They quickly looked away and Botan noticed it was Kenshin. "Hey!" she greeted

"Hello, Kaoru sent me to look for you to ask if you figured a way back already." He said.

Botan stood up. "Not yet. But I am sure I will soon. Are you hungry?"

"A little." Kenshin replied.

"Come on, I'll cook both of you breakfast." Botan said as she took Kenshin by the hand towards the dojo. Kurama following closely behind.

After breakfast Kenshin was sent to clean the dojo while Kaoru went to buy food. Yusuke went with her while Kurama and Hiei went outside to practice in case they had to fight Ashika again.

Kenshin was cleaning the floor when someone approached him.

"So you clean every morning?" Botan asked as she handed him a rag.

"No, usually Kaoru likes to sleep in so we don't clean until in the afternoon."

"Really?" Botan replied. "It's hot at that time so I wouldn't be able to do it."

Kenshin smiled. "I know but Kaoru does a lot of things for me. I should at least help her at whatever time she wishes."

"That's really nice of you." She replied. Kenshin just smiled at her and kept cleaning the wooden floors. Botan noticed beads of sweat on his face and with a clean piece of cloth she wiped them off. "Let me do it."

"No, its okay. You're our guest, you shouldn't be doing anything."

"But I want to." She said taking away the rag in his hands. "It's the least I can do."

With a smile, she started cleaning while Kenshin watched. He was going to clean the laundry but for some reason he just couldn't stop watching her. She finished quickly and they moved on to other parts of the dojo.

After two hours or so they were almost done. They only had the small wooden porch left. Botan was already on her knees ready to clean when Kenshin decided he should at least clean this part so he started walking towards her when he knocked over a bucket of water and slipped.

Botan started laughing. "Are you okay?"

Kenshin didn't answer which made her stop laughing. She carefully walked over to him to see his eyes swirling around. She started laughing again but she tried to help him up.

As they were getting up they both slipped. Kenshin landed on top of Botan who had slipped backwards. They were looking at each other ready to laugh when they heard the door to the porch slip open. Both turned to look and saw Kaoru standing there, she quickly closed the door and left.

Kenshin stood up and helped Botan up. He was about to go after Kaoru when Botan stopped him. "Remember the pan. If she's acting that way then it must be working. Just wait a little while more."

"But…."

"No buts." Botan replied. "Let's just finish this."

They finished quickly and in silence then headed inside to put the things away.

"Kenshin, maybe we should stop." Botan suddenly said.

"Stop what?"

"With our plan. It probably won't work and it will end up in a mess like everything else I do." She replied placing a towel in the shelf.

Kenshin thought for a while. "We won't know until we try."

"Are you serious?"

"That I am."

Botan hugged Kenshin. "I don't know how you can trust me if we just met."

"I already told you there's something about you that's different."

"Thanks, I guess."

Botan was about to hand a towel to Kenshin when someone came up behind her. "So here's my pretty lady."

Botan turned around. "Oh hello Sanosuke."

"Hi" he replied as he started taking her by the hand with him.

"Sanosuke" Kenshin called out. "I thought you said,"

He turned back to Kenshin before turning the corner. "You never specified how long."

Kenshin was left there standing with only a piece of cloth by his side.

"Hello Kenshin!" someone said taking him out of his shock of being left alone like that.

He turned. "Hello Megumi-san."

"I just came by to see how you were doing." She replied as she clung on to him.

Kaoru passed by just at that time and didn't say a word as she went to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Megumi asked,

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know."

"So where's your idiotic friend?"

"I don't know either, he just left with Botan."

"Who?" Megumi asked with a puzzled face.

Kenshin told her everything and she frowned.

"How do you know you can trust them?"

"I just do." Kenshin replied before hearing a scream from outside.

He quickly ran outside with Megumi following and saw Botan being carried bridal style by Sanosuke.

"Put me down!" she screamed playfully.

"Not until you tell me how strong I am." Sanosuke replied.

"Fine but first put me down."

Sanosuke carefully put her down and was about to sit down when a shoe was flung at his head. "What the…." He turned to see Megumi with out a shoe. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Megumi smirked and just went back inside.

"Sorry about this." Sanosuke said to Botan and left to find something mushy to throw at Megumi.

Kenshin then approached her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wasn't the one hit by the shoe, but I think maybe we should go. I don't think your friends like me very much."

Kenshin was going to tell her not to go but then he noticed her pale. "Something wrong?"

"She's coming."


End file.
